fortune CooKiE
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Eijun is being himself. Miyuki is oblivious. Are the two of them really meant together... I do not own ace no diamond...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND

Neko's here, this is a new piece that I wrote late this morning. Overall, enjoy...

This happened a week before he get into Seidou, Sawamura Eijun as usual being obviously loud, strolling down the corner. It's been a while since he caught up with his friends. Wakana had been yelling at him quite s lot lately. Since his visit to Seidou, he had resolves himself into getting into the school. On the other hand, he had a big problem, the grades. His worst enemies in years, well that is something that should not be overlook off. Day by day, Wakana had been tort...sorry tutoring him so that he can at least get a decent grade to be in that school.

But, today is an exception he got free time since Wakana is busy with her families visiting their house. He strolled down the pavement, humming songs from an anime that hit the tv big time. While in the road, he had been smiling none stop. Although it's a holiday the people aren't crowding as it usually be. Suddenly he saw something across the road. An elderly woman is trying to cross the road although there are too many things in her hand. At first,Eijun think that someone will help her but the crowd seems to ignore her.

Quickly, Eijun crosses the road towards the elderly.

"Good morning, obaa-san, can I help you carry your luggage"

He asked her sincerely. The elderly smile at him.

"That is sweet of you child, would you help me crosses the road"

"Ofcourse obaa-san, let me get your luggages for you"

Eijun grabbed two from three of the luggage and haul it over his shoulder one. The other one, he put them by his side. Carefully they crossed the road. Eijun once more offer his assistance to carry the luggages for her to her home which she accepted delightedly. The elderly told him stories of her when she was young to him. It is nice to hear about it from a walking dictionary. Well to be precise a walking dictionary is define for the elderly since they were born before us and had many experiences in this world. After a while, they reached their destination, before he left, the elderly give him something that he put them away into his sweatshirt pocket.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~time skip, a few weeks after the event~

The atmosphere at Seidou had tend to be lighten thanks to a certain first year student. His cheerfull attitude, idiotic figurrs had made the baseball team a bit merrier than usual. It's hard to believe that an idiot like him would make it inti the second string, moreover the fact that he had been pastering on Chris-senpai to catch the ball for him is common occurrence at Seidou. Miyuki sighed deeply, that boy is truly one in a million for being such a dumb.

People may not know about this but Miyuki Kazuya isn't' the type to fall for someone so easily. But, this time its a special case. He, Miyuki Kazuya had fall for an idiot whom to dense to realized that he had been in his center of attention ever since the trial day when they met for the first time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sawamura is fidgetting. Why did Bakamiyuki been staring at him like a lion clawing for its prey. He had been feeling uneasy for a while now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the line, Chris chuckles at the action he get from both of his kouhai's. They are totally oblivious of their own feelings. He had caught Miyuki staring at Sawamura. When he asked him about it he quickly denied the accuses.

"You know Miyuki if you don't act soon someone else will take him from you"

He said it to him. Miyuki shuddered at the thought of Eijun in someine else arms. Quickly he ran out of the practice room, leaving Chris whom smiling at his reaction. As fast as possible he pace himself in search for Eijun at the dorms. Once he arrived at Eijun room he swung it opened only to be revealed by an unofficial boxing match at the center of the room. Well his fellow classmate Kuramochi Youichi is a severef case ofcourse.

"Sawamura, a moment please"

He walked out of the room to Miyuki.

"What is it this time BakaMiyuki"

"Meet me tomorrow at the cafe near the convenient store"

After saying it he left Eijun whom confused by a sudden invitation.

::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It is Saturday morning when Eijun woke up after having a headache last night. He checked his phone a message indicating the time that he should met Miyuki. Quickly he took a bath. He grabbed his black khaki pants, his favourite sweatshirt and his converse. He took a final look in the mirror and head out.

After 10 minutes walk he arrived at the cafe and saw Miyuki calling for him. It seems that Miyuki had pick a table that is secluded from the others. The waitress put plates of strawberry shortcakes and 2 cup of white coffee.

After she left Eijun quickly get into his serious mode.

"What is it that you want Miyuki"

He smirked at him and sipped a bit of the beverages before saying anyting. He pick up the fork and start to massacre the shortcake.

"Do you put you brains on your knee or something... Its a date Eijun"

Eijun is shocked at the satement.

"What do you mean Miyuki, are you kidding"

"No Eijun i really meant it"

Eijun blushes at the confession that Miyuki just made. Although it is only a plain confession with no dramatic events he is happy to know that he is love.

"So Eijun go out with me"

"Yes Miyuki, my answer is a yes"

The rest of the day they spent on going to places and when it is late they stopped at the park. Miuki put his arms around Eijun's waist and pull him closer to him only to disturbed by a plastic like sound. Eijun reach into his pocket and pull out a fortune cookie wrapped in plastic.

"Fortune cookie"

That is when he remember getting it from an old woman for helping her. Miyuki pull him closer towards his body.

"Crack it opened Eijun"

Eijun break the cookie into two and a thin paper slipped ot of it. Both of them read the words engraved on its when Eijun started to smile and Miyuki pulled him for a kiss.

"Your happiness is right beside you all the time"

That is the word that is carved upon it. Together they opened up a new page of their life this time only that it would be fill with loves.

Hehe... Neko's here this is a piece that I had in mind for a whole morning so i decided to write. Overall read and review if you like it and lots of love and prayers from me to all of you...


	2. Chapter 2

The one and only… 'DISCLAIMERS'… I do not own Ace no Diamond… I hope you'll enjoy the story… Happy reading…

'Fortune cookie omake…'  
_**"COOKIES RUSH"**_

Boring, hostel life sure is boring. Nothing to do when your roommates clearly aren't there with you. Well he knows that there's nothing that he could do about it. Sawamura, that baka had cancelled a video game match with him because he had to meet someone. That someone, he doubt it would be Miyuki, well it is rather obvious about it. Masuko-senpai on the other side had gone home, family matters.

He sighed, he's bored to the death, nothing exciting had happened today. He laid his back on the bed and grabbed one of his manga. After a few minutes he stopped reading it when he heard a loud noise coming from the corridors. He cursed under his breath; Kuramochi Youichi cursing something is common occurrences. He is himself after all. Slowly he goes to the door and opened it, only to be greeted with scenery he never expected. His team members had limped themselves at the corridor. Massive waves of second-string member greeted his view with something on their tail. Carefully he looked at the tail of the group, only to be revealed as Kominato Ryosuke chasing them around like a madman. He had a baseball bat on the right side of his hand and a plate of cookies on the left.

Quickly, Youichi grabbed one of the group members and pulled him inside his room.

"Saejima, what's going on?"

The boy still recovered from shocked. After a few minutes his breath steadied and he looked at Youichi remorsefully.

"Youichi! Help Ryo-san is going crazy"  
"I can see that care to tell me why he's acting like that"

The boy looked a bit nervous to mention the matter to him.

"Well, Jun-san thought that I would be amusing if Ryo-san little brother to dress up as a girl, so they kind of hijacked his drink with something…when Ryo-san knew about it he swore that all of us will be dead by the end of the day...and soon"

Youichi was shocked at that statement. But he composed himself for a bit before asking another question.

"What happened to the all the first-string members"

He looked at him gloomily.

"They were the first one down; Ryo-san had knocked them out and makes them eat the weird cookies he had with him.

He could only shook his head, Youichi signaled him to leave. He slumped back on the floor. He could only pray that none of them would be harm badly. Of course that would be an understatement of the year when once again he heard the cried and screams of pain from the corridor.

Slowly he opened his door once again only to be greeted by mountains of bodies laid lifelessly on the floor and the sight of Ryosuke whom giving them eat nasty looking cookies which he doubt that it is expired already.

Before he could close the door, someone grabbed it and flung it opened. A beady eyed Ryosuke arrived into his view. Youichi trembles, fear crawling all over his body, he knew the principle of 'never make trouble with Kominato Ryosuke' but this time he doubt that he will survive the rampage of his senpai.

Ryosuke closed the door of the room before settling the bat down and the plate of cookies thrown into the room thrash basket.

"Good day, Youichi, what are you doing on the floor"

The cheerful greeting somehow seems right at the moment.

"Ryo-san, what had you done to the other?"

He ignored the greeting and goes straight to the question.

"Well, more like they tick off my patience limiter"

The gruesome smile made Youichi more scared.

"You didn't answer my greeting yet Youichi…"

The moment he realized about it Ryosuke already pinned him down to the floor.

"Do you know Youichi-chan; I don't like to be ignored"

The sarcastic smile covered the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Ryo-san; I'm sorry…  
"Should I give you some of those cookies that they eat too…"

He asked him with a gleeful smile, and his voice became deep all of a sudden.

"Please, Ryo-san…I….

Before he could finish the sentence, a pair of lips touched his own. Too shocked to say anything he broke the kiss only to be greeted with a smiling face.

"Don't worry Youichi-chan, you're cute you know"

Youichi lost his cool at the moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Afterwards…

"Senpai, I'm back"

Sawamura entered the room and greeted his senpai.

"Senpai, what with the crowd"

Youichi didn't even bother to look at him.

"Well, if you want to know they only got 'cookies rush'"

Sawamura went to shower leaving Youichi alone once again. Youichi on the other side relieved that his kouhai didn't spotted the red marks on his shoulder blade and neck.

"Terrifying cookies rush with the cookies monster"

He trembled at the feeling and climbed onto his bed despite his sore ass. He makes notes to himself, never involved in any of Ryo-san rampage anymore. But, he didn't know that the wheel of fate had already spinning and his involvement with Ryo-san for such a thing had just begun.

Hey, Neko's here. This is an extra for those who read fortune cookie. I hope you'll like it. Read and review please… lots of love and prayers from me to all of you and a very goo day…..


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION- **

**TO ALL THE READERS OF NEKO'S STORIES. I'M PULLING A POLL TO SERIALIZE A STORY FROM THE ONESHOT THAT I HAD WROTE. HOPEFULLY ALL OF THE READERS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ALL OF THE CHOICE GIVEN. ALL OF THE STORIES UNDER ACE NO DIAMOND... DOZO YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU... I'LL BE CLOSING THE POLL AT 15/8 OKAY... HAPPY READING...**


End file.
